


mommy's here

by nxtaliee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, inspired by one i read, it used to haunt my nightmares when i was little lol, scary short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxtaliee/pseuds/nxtaliee
Summary: Nothing could make Percy happier than hearing his wife sing to their daughter.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	mommy's here

Percy woke up from his sleep in a not so pleasant way. The alarm clock's familiar beeps started ringing in his ear. He reached out a large hand, and after a few failed attempts, he managed to turn the damned thing off. Immediately, he noticed the cold sheets next to him, the same ones his wife should've been laying in, curled up next to him like most mornings. He groaned in annoyance, rolling off the bed in one swift movement. 

  


His already bare chest was exposed to the cold morning breeze, making him shiver. Percy slowly approached his wardrobe- the same one Annabeth insisted they should throw out because it's just too old to function- and threw on a random black t-shirt. There was no need to dress up. He was always home anyway.

  


After brushing his teeth and attempting to tame his hair -and failing miserably-, he grabbed the baby monitor that let him hear his baby's soft breaths as she slept. His heart immediately warmed at the thought of little Sophia. His life source. A year and a half ago, when Annabeth had told him he was going to be a father, he was ecstatic. But what he felt when his little girl that he and Annabeth -his other favorite person in the world- had created, couldn't even be compared to  _ ecstatic _ . He was sure he was the happiest man alive.

  


He headed downstairs, passing by Sophia's room as he did so, and unwillingly entered his 'office'. It was a spare room that Percy had occupied. As a marine biologist, he had lots of office work. After the couple had found out about the baby, they had agreed that Percy would stay home and work, as well as watching their child. Both were happy with the arrangement.

  


Percy placed the monitor on his desk. It was still early, around 8 in the morning, yet Sophia was still asleep, which was odd. His baby was not a sleepy one. However, he wasn't complaining. He didn't want to deal with a crying baby even if he loved her more than anything. 

  


It had been about ten minutes since he had started working when he heard the familiar, high-pitched baby cry. He sighed deeply and was about to get up when the baby's whimpers slowly fell silent. Through the monitor, he could hear his wife's gentle voice humming to their daughter. He couldn't help but smile at that. Percy could almost see Annabeth, tenderly holding their daughter as she sang. Annabeth always denied it, but everyone knew she had a lovely voice. It even made Percy want to fall asleep. 

  


The warmth spreading through him slowly transformed into confusion when he realized that Annabeth wasn't beside him that morning, only about 30 minutes ago. Where had she been, then? He hadn't heard her, or any noise she usually would make - footsteps, yawns, clutters in the kitchen. Annabeth was in no way a silent person. Percy shrugged the thought off, thinking his wife had probably been in their daughter's room all along. She sometimes did that.

  


He listened to Annabeth's relaxing voice a little longer before returning to work. His wife hadn't stopped singing, but he wasn't complaining. He tried to make out the words of the lullaby, he knew the tune from somewhere. 

  


_ Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop, _

_ When the wind blows, the cradle will rock, _

_ When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, _

_ And down will come baby, cradle and all. _

His smile faltered a little. He didn't particularly like the lyrics, the words were rather  _ creepy _ . As he kept listening, Annabeth kept singing the same verse, over and over again. He was now getting worried. 

  


Percy rushed out of the room to head to Sophia's room. As he was about to go up the stairs, he heard the front door opening. His eyes were wide as he cautiously approached the door. There stood Annabeth, her blond hair up in a ponytail, and breathing heavily.

  


"Hey Percy, sorry, I forgot to leave a note. I went on a run this morning. You were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up."

  


The sound of the nursery rhyme was all that could be heard.

  


_ Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop, _

_ When the wind blows, the cradle will rock, _

_ When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, _

_ And down will come baby, cradle and all. _

  


**Author's Note:**

> based on the short horror story 'mommy's here'


End file.
